1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to calculation data display devices and methods for displaying input calculation data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, computers and even electronic calculators which are small-sized and generally widely used, have become capable of performing various complicated operations including general calculations of arithmetic operations, function calculations, calculations using square roots, calculations of any selected ones of angle units (degrees, radians or grades) or any one of base numbers which include binary, octal, decimal and hexadecimal numbers, or calculations using programmed calculation expressions.
In such a case, the calculation expressions contain numerals, symbols and/or operators corresponding to the respective calculations. In the conventional computer, the calculation expressions sequentially keyed-in and displayed are all displayed in the same color.
Thus, it can not be recognized at a glance where the current keyed-in data is positioned, what the current keyed-in data belongs to, or what unit the keyed-in data has. In order to avoid this undesirable situation, for example, the unit or kind of data is expressed or displayed with a symbol in a specified area on the display screen.